


Sleigh Ride

by jelazakazone



Series: merlin advent 2011 [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin wants to share his cup of tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleigh Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to lewisian_gneiss, kleinefee92, and twilighthdfan for the awesome beta help.

Before dawn’s rosy fingertips had a chance to tickle the sky, Merlin awoke. Camelot was quiescent and Merlin strove to preserve the silence as he slowly slid his hand along Arthur’s warm flank and whispered softly, “Arthur. Wake up.” Arthur, now dozing, held Merlin’s hand and wrapped the other man’s arm around himself, snuggling into his warmth. Merlin tried again, “Time to get up. I have something to show you.” This time, eyelids fluttered open as Arthur awakened. “Quickly now. We have no time to spare. We need to meet someone outside soon.”

The men donned their heavy winter breeches and pulled on furs to keep warm. Merlin took Arthur’s hand and they stole out of the castle. As they exited the side gate, they saw a wide expanse of white, glittering in the moonlight, and sparkling stars in the clear dark sky overhead. Merlin took in a deep breath and exhaled a little cloud; his own eyes were sparkling, reflecting the huge smile on his face. There was a sleigh waiting for them and Aithusa was sitting on the lead horse. Hands still clasped, Merlin bounded excitedly over to the sleigh, leaving Arthur no choice but to follow. Arthur’s body followed reflexively, but his mind was churning, trying to figure out what was happening. “What is Merlin doing?” he thought. They reached the sleigh and Merlin sat, patting the bench for Arthur to sit next to him. As Arthur seated himself, the horses started stepping and soon they had pulled away from Camelot and were heading into open country.

Now the rosy fingertips of dawn touched the sky. They reached a large field and found Kilgharrah standing attentively. “Oh, young warlock and king, it is good to see you” he chuckled. “Merlin has asked a boon of me this morning and I am feeling indulgent. Come, climb onto my back.”

Arthur, eyes wide, looked to Merlin for confirmation and got a gentle smile in response. Sighing, Arthur decided to relinquish fear. He did trust Merlin with his life, after all. As he approached Kilgharrah, he noticed the dragon’s rough iridescent scales, glittering in the early dawn, and he remembered that Kilgharrah was magic. He clambered up the dragon’s side easily, Merlin huffing and puffing a little behind him. Arthur sat at the base of Kilgharrah’s neck and discovered a set of straps to hang on to. Merlin snuggled up right behind him, reaching around to clasp his hands together under Arthur’s coat. As Arthur lifted a strap into his gloved hand, the aroma of freshly tanned leather wafted up to him and a familiar scent, reminiscent of riding Hengroen, relaxed him.

Great wings spread and with a jolt, they were airborne. Trembling, Arthur could feel Merlin’s wide grin on his own cheek and was not surprised when Merlin whooped with joy, breaking the silence of the morning. Kilgharrah soared over Camelot in great looping circles, climbing and diving. The two men appreciated the beauty of the countryside; nature had decorated the land with a sparkling white blanket of snow, with black dots piercing the cover where trees poked through.

Finally, Kilgharrah landed where he’d started. Arthur released the straps, Merlin slid back a little, and then they both slid down the dragon’s side. On firm land, Arthur faced Merlin and pulled him into a fierce embrace. This time it was Merlin who felt a wide grin against his cheek. Arthur’s tears wet both their faces and the air chilled their damp skin when Arthur relaxed his hold. Looking at Merlin he said, “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Picture by skuares from livejournal. [](http://pics.livejournal.com/skuares/pic/0006pg7h/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Flight of Fancy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/348788) by [jelazakazone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone)




End file.
